


All the Lost Words

by RyoWei247



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, more angst than you can shake a stick at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247
Summary: Aphelios thinks of home and the songs of his people that used to wake him.
Relationships: Alune/Aphelios (League of Legends)
Kudos: 1





	All the Lost Words

The songs of the Lunari were a sacred thing. Never sung in the presence of outsiders let alone enemies Aphelios had not heard the songs of home in a very long time. 

Still the sound of them clung to the edges of his memory come nightfall, the haunting rise of voices lifting through the canyon at the moon’s first light. Closing his eyes he remembered it better. He remembered waking to it, Alune beside him, perhaps already awake herself, her own voice a hush but still carrying the words. He’d feigned sleep on those evenings, wishing to listen to his sister sing the songs of their people. And for a moment when he woke, now very far from the comfort and troubles of Targon,  sometimes he swore he could still hear it. Voices rising like the moon in the sky, his people welcomed the descending darkness, Alune among them, her hand gently running through his hair. 

But then as his eyes flickered open, it was gone. And so was she. It was not evening but morning. And he, he was still no closer to being able to go home. 

“Aphelios,” his sister’s voice flowed between his ears. “The sun has risen, brother.”

The Lunari warrior turned over. They’d been fortunate for once. There was a village here, an inn, enough gold from an odd job or two to have a bed for the night. He wanted a few more minutes of it. 

“Did you have a nightmare Phel?” she asked, her voice felt as if it was just behind him, over his shoulder. His eyes closed again he could imagine he felt her hand on his shoulder, waking him gently.  _ The moon rises Aphelios. So too we must _ . She would say and the smile on his face would betray him. 

_ My light in dark has already risen, Allie. _ He would say and she would laugh. They both would before getting up, seeing to their duties, their faith, the promise they’d made to each other, but—

“I see,” his sister’s voice sent cracks through the image in his mind. “Our sacrifices are not in vain, brother. There will come a day where the voices of our people sing louder than ever. You are the one who will see it done.”

Aphelios looked over his shoulder, somehow half a hope that she would be sitting there still in his chest. He missed the sounds of home, it was true, but the whole of it rested in his sister. Her voice, the way it trembled in trying to stay hushed. She never wished to wake him but always she did. And always how glad he’d been for it. 

He heard her sigh. “Forgive me Phel,” she said. “Your heart aches, I know it. If there was another way for us to walk then I’d see you do it but…” she trailed off, a small crack in the edges of last word. That stung more than the poison he’d be swallowing again soon. 

He shook his head, turning to stare into the empty space beside him where he hoped she was. 

“I am with you Aphelios, always,” she whispered. These words flowed with a feeling. Over his chest, his back, his arms he could feel a soft tingling. It was cold, devoid of life, and yet he knew it was her. A hug, the very most she could give him. 

Still he clung to it, his arms settling around the nothing, his eyes shut tight so reality could not shatter it. 

And in it, this world they closed their eyes for, a world where being reunited was more than a wish, her voice echoed again, inside, the song not for anyone or anything but him. 

_ “Awake to my light, and feel the pull within…” _

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a year since I wrote that first fic about these two and I adore them so here’s something new. Based around his champ theme.


End file.
